The present disclosure relates to a multilayer ceramic electronic component, a manufacturing method thereof, and a board having the same mounted thereon.
Among the ceramic electronic components, a multilayer ceramic capacitor includes a plurality of multilayer dielectric layers, internal electrodes disposed to face each other, having at least one of the dielectric layers interposed therebetween, and external electrodes electrically connected to the internal electrodes.
The multilayer ceramic capacitor has been widely used in mobile communications devices such as computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), cellular phones, and the like, due to advantages such as a small size, high capacitance, easiness of mounting, and the like.
Recently, as electronic products have been miniaturized and multi-functionalized, chip components also tend to be miniaturized and multi-functionalized, and therefore, the multilayer ceramic capacitor has also been required to have a small size and high capacitance.
To this end, a multilayer ceramic capacitor has been manufactured to have a structure in which an increased number of layers are stacked by making dielectric layers and internal electrode layers thin, and the dielectric layers are required to have high permittivity.